


Dog Days

by Ironcalulu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironcalulu/pseuds/Ironcalulu
Summary: 继续两小时哼花丧文挑战。丧而不虐。一发完。普通社会人AU
Relationships: Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana
Kudos: 7





	Dog Days

Dog Days

And though I heard some wise man say, that every dog will have his day .He never mentioned that these dog days get so long.  
——Waiting in the Weeds

颈椎猛得失去支撑，亚当在一种失重的错觉中惊醒，才发现自己在修车店的椅子上睡着了。  
他本想伸个懒腰，却眼明手快抓住一件正要从身上滑下去的薄外套。他正在想薄外套的来路——他从没见过，上面是很干爽的洗衣液的味道——就抬头看到玻璃上自己眼睛下面明显缺觉产生的青黑色和疲惫的法令纹。  
他只好伸手拨弄一下没有上发胶有些乱翘的卷发，希望能看起来稍微像样点。  
在没有找到正式工作以前，他在便利店打零工维持生活，昨天他是夜班，直接上到清晨，今天则是晚班，所以他得从除去补觉以外的有限的时间里，抽出时间来把他的车弄好。  
冷气坏了，他本来不想修，但是这鬼天气热得要命，他昨天下午开车去面试的时候从车里出来的样子像刚踢完一场足球赛一样大汗淋漓，今天中午开车过来的时候则更是被烤得一言难尽。他又热又困，估计是在把车交给前台以后刚在这儿坐下就睡着了。  
对于面试他本来不抱什么希望，但他就是忍不住不断地看手机，不断地担心会不会错过什么电话。他被卷到这烂泥潭里有一阵了，迫切需要更加正常的一种生活。但是手机屏幕上什么也没有。  
“唔，拉拉纳先生？”有人在门口轻敲了几下，让亚当停止对着手机发呆，站了起来。  
“您好，我是博比，”对方是个棕色皮肤的年轻小伙，笑起来牙齿很白，一双绿眼睛看起来很诚恳有礼貌，“冷气已经弄好了，不过，我们在检查的时候还发现一些问题，您可以看看这份单子，有些真的需要及时替换修补，毕竟安全第一嘛。”  
说完又诚恳一笑。  
“好，我看看，”亚当有些头大地接过那张纸，他知道他的车险跟上面的项目几乎都没关系，“哦，”他看了看旁边有些紧张的小伙，估计也是个新手吧，“这是谁的外套，不好意思我太困了。”  
“唔，”博比一时也有些迷惑地挠挠头发，亚当敢打赌这家伙把工资的很大一部分用在了发型和穿衣打扮上，不过，谁年轻的时候不是，“可，可能是哼豆，呃，我是说负责给您修车的那位，您的车型比较古旧，我们这边好多人都不熟悉，还好他今天在这儿。他可能刚刚是来找您核对……呃，我们这边冷气是挺猛的……”  
“他可能是担心我着凉，谢谢，”亚当有点担心他的词汇量，很明显他的母语不会是英语，“我能去看看我的车吗，抱歉有点赶时间。”  
“当然，请跟我来。”博比好像忘了之前说的建议维修项目的事，只是走在前面引路。  
但这不代表亚当不清楚他的车况。至少刹车片这些是不得不换的。然而加上服务费，他现在根本没有付全款的能力。  
有些部件买来自己换倒是个方法，便利店有工具他可以偷偷使用一下。  
“就在这儿，”博比带他走到一个四周都是玻璃墙围成的修车库房，往玻璃门上敲了敲，“有时候很多客户也会好奇来看看修车的过程。”  
里面那个高大的金发男人并不像有些汽修工一样，喜欢在工作的时候戴耳机，他看起来对手上的工作很专注，以至于博比要开口叫他才能让他转移注意。  
“客户想来看看他的车。”博比把亚当带进车库。  
“好。”对方只是很简短地应了一声。亚当听出来他是北方人。  
“谢谢你的外套。”看到对方从博比手上把外套接过去，亚当又说了一句。  
“不客气。”对方点点头。  
开关并且调节了一下冷气大小和风速，亚当初步认定自己不会再遭这鬼天气的罪了，又想到其他项目，他一咬牙，决定只买刹车片回去自己先试试。  
“可以是可以，”博比有些疑惑，“但是换刹车片也很快，哼豆是这里经验最丰富的，放心，不会耽误您太多的时间。”  
“呃，”亚当无奈地笑，“我恐怕付不起服务费，博比。”  
“服务费可以分期给我，”哼豆淡淡说了一句，“刹车片还是及时换得好。”  
“……”博比站在他们中间，一时有些不知所措，他从没遇到过这样的情况，“既然哼豆这么说了，您考虑一下？”  
“那是多少，”亚当咬了咬嘴唇，说实话他感到有些难堪，但是他又知道对面两个人都没有别的意思，“不好意思，我待会还得去上班。”  
“你想分几期都行，”哼豆说着转身去拿工具，“放心，很快就好。”  
“那我先去打单，”博比耸耸肩，“您要不要……”他本来想让亚当回去坐坐等一会儿。  
但是亚当的手机响了，他接了电话，朝博比做了个手势，博比就先离开了车库。  
手机那头是他前男友。打电话告诉他，自己把放在亚当那里的最后一箱东西拿走了，钥匙按老规矩压在花盆底下。你那盆花已经死了，快扔了吧。  
准备开口的时候，亚当只听到剩下的忙音。  
真奇怪，亚当想，自己坐牢坐了半年，这半年里他一次都没来看过自己，还不够时间把东西都弄走。  
真他妈奇怪。  
“你脾气太差了，”不止他一个人这么说，“所以才会惹出这样的事，不顾后果。”  
“想想你得到了什么好处，”朋友倒是会设身处地，“你为他把那些混子打进医院，进了半年监狱，然后呢，他连开庭都不去。”

“你还好吗？”  
亚当其实没听清楚走过来的人对自己说了些什么，他倒是闻到了对方身上杂糅了汗水和干爽洗衣液的味道。  
那件外套果然是他的。亚当想。  
“谢谢，”亚当胡乱应和着，把手机又放回裤兜里，“换好了吧。”  
“没问题了，”哼豆迟疑了一下，“其他项目，有一些为了安全……”  
“我知道，”亚当冲他笑了笑，“我尽量筹钱。你的分期……”  
“博比会处理。”  
“行。”亚当点点头，“真的，非常感谢。”  
“没什么。”  
他们都在等博比回来。而博比也及时带着刷卡器和单据回来了。  
等亚当签完一堆单据，刷了卡，和博比确认了分期的情况，回头就看到哼豆带着那件外套，好像在等什么人。  
“我也刚好下班，能不能搭我一段路。”他问亚当。  
“……行，你去哪儿我送你过去。”亚当一口答应。  
不过他们上车的时候，哼豆又说，亚当看起来有些累，可以由他来开，顺便试试车况。  
他要不是变态杀人狂，亚当想，就是他想泡我，因此答应的很大方，“行，谢谢。”  
剩下博比在他们后面，一边紧张地把哼豆的车钥匙藏在自己工装马甲口袋里，一边还要微笑送别。  
换了冷气就是舒服。显然关于驾驶座上的人有可能是变态杀人狂的猜测也没有阻止亚当的疲倦，他靠着椅背，绑着安全带睡得很香，醒来时甚至发现自己流了点口水。  
刚好弄湿了点哼豆那件外套。它又盖在了亚当身上。  
“抱歉。”亚当揉揉眼角，刚想说要不我洗了还你，才发现他们正在自己打工的便利店对面。  
“除了变态杀人狂和想泡我，”亚当把安全带松开，“不妨把可能性混合一下，你是变态跟踪狂吗？”  
“不，”哼豆一本正经地解释，“我真的刚好住这附近，有时候回来的晚，会去便利店吃点东西，有几次你都在那里，所以……”  
“哦，”亚当还是盯着他瞧个不停，“没理由你身材那么好眼睛那么蓝，我却毫无印象。”  
哼豆被他毫无顾忌的态度弄得耳朵有点红。  
“所以我的冷气不是你弄坏的吧？”亚当突然觉得他很有趣，忍不住继续逗他。  
“当然不是，”哼豆也笑了，笑声让亚当觉得他还很年轻，他的确看起来很年轻，“其实这次冷气不坏，我都想直接告诉你，你的车有问题。”  
“我的确也想跟你继续聊聊车的事，不过，”亚当敲了敲车上的时钟，“快迟到了。”  
“又是夜班？”  
这个问题在亚当听起来像某个邀约，但看哼豆的表情好像只是单纯地为他的疲劳状况而担忧。  
“晚班，”亚当舔了舔嘴唇，这是他标志性的诱惑姿态，“或者我们可以等我下班了再聊。你觉得怎么样，有时间吗？”  
“……好。”哼豆好像又恢复了原来的简短回答模式，但是亚当看到他的尖耳朵红得要命。  
“好。”亚当朝哼豆笑了笑，用一样的口音说，“晚上见。”  
离开冷气又走在该死的高温里时，亚当没忍住又拿出手机看了看，依旧什么都没有。他加快脚步，一头撞进了便利店的冷气里。早放学的少年们像往常一样把这里弄得一片嘈杂。他匆匆跟等他接班的同事打了个招呼就往工作间走去。  
换衣服的时候，他摸到了裤子里的一堆票据。在下次发工资以前，他都得靠透支信用卡度日，因为见鬼的高温，他得换掉车里坏掉的冷气，因为见鬼的冷气，他还得换快报废的刹车片，然后因为见鬼的刹车片——亚当闻了闻换下来的T恤，在那里还有干爽的洗衣液的味道——更见鬼的是，他在今晚约了一个看起来不错的家伙。  
打了个哈欠，亚当拉开工作间的门。  
该死，他居然觉得活着还不赖。


End file.
